Such devices are used for example in Lotto-accepting stations or betting offices. A processing procedure customarily runs in these instances in the following ways. A betting slip filled out by a customer is inserted into the reading station and is sensed by the reading head, for example a scanner. The sensed data are stored and the customer receives back the betting slip or a copy of the same as a receipt. If the customer wants to redeem a win, the betting slip or the receipt copy is again inserted into a reading device. In the control and evaluation unit, a test is made as to whether the captured data corresponds to a winning combination. Subsequently, the presented betting slip must be cancelled in order to avoid misuse by multiple presentations of the same betting slip.
Previously for the carrying out of this process, one needed different devices or integrated cancellation stamps were simply used.
A device of the initially mentioned type is, for example, known from DE 69 121 035 T2. This publication shows a facsimile device with a nearly horizontal transport path for an inwardly running document, which can be sensed by a reading head arranged in the way of the transport path. Arranged downstream of the reading head is a printing mechanism with an ink jet printer movable perpendicularly to the transport direction of the document, which printer can be driven to a rest position provided at one end of the print line. The printing mechanism serves to print onto the rear side of the document, whose content is to be communicated, a communication protocol.
EP 0 718 110 A describes a thermal printer in which the thermal print head is movable between a working position, in which it lies under pressure on a printing roll forming the print backup abutment, and a position in which the thermal print head is lifted from the printing roll.